The lost gets found
by DawnAngel14
Summary: He's a swordsman with absolutely no sense of direction. She's a navigator who's function is to direct everyone the right way. Things should be interesting. 50 ZoNa sentences.


**Title**: The lost gets found

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro Roronoa x Nami

**Theme** **set**: Delta

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Cussing, implied sex (but nothing more than implications, really), fluff, possible OoC too on some.

**Notes**: Another ZoNa piece for the "1sentence" livejournal community... if you're interested tell me, it really needs more OP authors over there... enjoy! now, who should I claim next...

* * *

><p>#01 - Air<p>

Nami rose her fist in the air, furiously blushing but still madly angry; "if you ever try to touch me like that again, I'm not only going to raise your debt, I'll kill you very slowly you moron!"

#02 – Apples

Up until now, Zoro never cared about fruits, but probably he would've picked up an apple if given the choice... he now had no doubt that tangerines were his favorites, they were heavenly when he tasted them on Nam¡'s lips!

#03 – Beginning

As she observed the man trying to drag off the cage while sprouting such a life-threatening wound, the wind caressing her hair... she didn't know yet that he was a pirate, and still there she was, already understanding that something important was beginning here...

#04 - Bugs

"I don't care how, just get rid of them!" screamed the navigator as she jumped on Zoro's back, wrapping her arms around his neck to stay up there, where the bugs wouldn't crawl up her legs.

#05 – Coffee

"Here's a coffee of love for Robin-chan, and a tangerine juice of love for Na... where's Nami-san?" "oh, she's making out with swordsman-san in secret behind the grove, please leave her drink here and I'll give it to her, thanks cook-san."

#06 – Dark

"You know swords-bro, you could've gone to rescue her to that wedding if you wanted, you could've just said some-" Franky could practically see the dark aura emanating from Zoro, so he decided to do the most sane thing and shut up.

#07 – Despair

As Zoro kept trying to keep up with Mr. One's pace, he couldn't help but fear the worst; the other woman looked dangerous and was now after Nami, all he could do was try to finish this as fast as humanly possible in order to rescue her... again.

#08 - Doors

"Can't you just open the doors like a normal human being?" barked the navigator as both of them stepped through what used to be the door of the room "I swear, one day Franky's going to have a heart attack, the bed's not going anywhere you know..."

#09 – Drink

"Bartender, bartender, another drink!" "you shouldn't drink that much, Nami..." "shut up and kiss me."

#10 – Duty

"Hey I'm on watch duty tonig-" "shitty marimo, as if Nami-san would care about what you barbarian had to say!" and yet there she was, later that night, loyally waiting for him at the crow's nest.

#11 – Earth

Stupid earth that didn't open up and swallow her already, damn it was all her fault, what was she thinking about, saying something like that... Nami just wanted to hide herself in a deep hole and never come out; "Yes Zoro, you heard correctly, I like you!" she finally screamed.

#12 – End

Nami had once asked him what would happen to him once this journey ended; he just shook his head and answered that this journey wouldn't be over for a long time, no need to worry, just enjoy the ride... and damn she was enjoying it!

#13 – Fall

Every time Nami fell, it was Zoro's duty to catch her; it was his duty to guard her; it was his duty to save her from any kind of danger; so, naturally, it was his duty too to make sure no one broke her heart, and what better way of making sure that the man of her dreams didn't break her heart than being said man?

#14 – Fire

"If you play with fire, you can get burn, witch" "oh shush, I played with fire my whole life... now let me burn and kiss me back!"

#15 – Flexible

"You know, for someone so tiny, you are pretty flexible... you can get in any kind of posit-" a hand sprouted from his elbow and covered his mouth but it was too late to save him, Nami had already savagely attacked the swordsman and had stormed out to her bedroom, ignoring her captain who demanded an explanation as regards what Zoro meant.

#16 – Flying

Zoro flew up the sky -much to Usopp's amusement and Chopper's fear- and then harshly fell on the deck; "and let this be a lesson, next time you tell Brook the color of my panties I won't go so soft on you!" yelled the navigator.

#17 – Food

"If you don't start eating a little more, your waist will end up disappearing" "why the hell do you care, Zoro?" "I don't like girls with no waist; don't change."

#18 – Foot

All Luffy could make from the mess was Nami's bra on the floor, Zoro's boxers next to them, and two bodies wrapped up between the blankets, with a single feet sticking out; but he didn't seem to mind, as it indicated Sanji and the snack he was obviously busy preparing for him wasn't there either.

#19 – Grave

"If you want to kill me, try, but you'll fail... the moment you tried to touch Nami, you made this place your grave!" yelled the swordsman before launching himself to attack.

#20 – Green

"How can it be natural?" "yes my hair is natural, now stop checking every single hair on my head you damn witch!"

#21 - Head

"I said, stop looki-" "Shall I remind you of your debt?" "... you may keep looking if you still want to, you know, take your time..."

#22 – Hollow

"Ha ha ha ha" "It's not funny you damn witch, Perona's powers are a serious thing, it wasn't my fault; and Robin why did you tell her in the first place?" "... I was bored."

#23 – Honor

"I swore on my honor that I would be the greatest swordsman in the world, and I need to train for th-" "yeah, yeah, right, you also swore you would pay me back, so less talking and more scrubbing, I want this deck to be shining bright!"

#24 – Hope

Zoro had once hoped he would be able to defeat Mihawk and claim his title as the best swordsman in the world, but that dream was slightly modified... he now wanted Nami to archive her dream too... well, that was odd, but weirdly enough it just felt so... right.

#25 – Light

"Oh Kami-sama, please lighten up my heavy load and give this idiot sense of direction, thank you" "hey!" "try getting from here to the ship without getting lost."

#26 – Lost

"It's a straight path, how can you possibly get lost?" "It was your fault, your instructions were all messed up!"

#27 – Metal

Zoro learned to cut through one of the hardest metals, but he didn't even care as his eyes avoided Mr. One's body to search for her; he just hoped she was alright, she just couldn't die, he would never allow another important woman to leave his life so soon again!"

#28 – New

"Zoro's jealous of Sanji-kun? well, this certainly is a new, interesting phase..." "I'm not jealous, I tried to murder him for entirely different reasons that his attempt to kiss you!"

#29 – Old

"Sam old, same old" she muttered with a smile as she observed the one-eyed Zoro who, even after spending two years with one of the best swordsman in the world, hadn't even got a little better a regards his sense of direction; she couldn't get mad at him this time though, it was good to see that some things never changed, and luckily she was there to point at him the right direction.

#30 – Peace

"Ah, this is what I needed, just a moment of peaceful calmne-" "hey Zoro, I've been making some maths today, and of course it involves your debt!" "... I hate you." "that's so sweet, I love you too!"

#31 - Poison

"_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison, take m-_" "stop singing, I don't care how drunk you are I'm sure you'll regret this in the morning, Zoro..."

#32 – Pretty

He would never admit it, but Nami could see how his cheeks lit up everytime she appeared right in front of him -sometimes just to see that effect- she knew he thought she was pretty, and man she was going to take advantage of that!

#33 - Rain

"Hey Nami, what's your biggest dream?" "Hm, right now, to be kissed under the rain... how about you, what's yours?" "That you pull that damn staff of yours out and make it rain."

#34 – Regret

Zoro's life hadn't been long, but there wasn't really anything he truly regreted until now... as he watched her go, he realized that if he didn't confess his feelings for Nami, he was going to regret it the rest of his lonely life.

#35 - Roses

"My hair is orange, not red, you get it moron?" "fine, whatever you say... redhead" "I'm going to kill you, marimo-head!"

#36 – Secret

"Ok, this stays between us, it's our secret, got it?" she whispered as she used the sheets to cover her nudity and he nodded, but it was the archeologist's voice the one that answered, "got it, navigator-san"

#37 – Snakes

"Who, this well-mannered snake?" asked Usopp almost mockingly and Zoro suddenly felt like strangling him; how did he dare say that after that stupid snake had almost given him a heart attack after he thought it had finished off Nami?

#38 – Snow

"The winter islands are cold and there's snow falling for god's sake, how can you wear just a simple shirt moron?" "well, there's always body heat you know..." "shut up and put a coat on" "heh, you're blushing" "shut up!"

#39 – Solid

"Give me one solid reason why I should allow you to sleep in my room" "... Luffy broke my hammock" "ugh, I hate you, come on in" "that's not true" "I know, but I got used to saying it"

#40 – Spring

Zoro reached out and grabbed Nami's extended hand, effectively pulling her out of the spring she had fallen to; surprisingly, not only he did not make fun of her but he also lent her his coat so she didn't suffer hypothermia or something like that... wow, who could've thought Zoro would grow so worried about his nakamas for a thing like that?

#41 – Stable

"Ok, the ship's stable... wanna make out?" "Is that all you think about, you moron?" "...so you wanna?" "sure, why not."

#42 – Strange

"How weird" commented Chopper; Robin, who was sitting alone with him in the middle of the deck, granted him a questioning glance, as if asking him what he meant, and he proceeded "Nami and Zoro locked themselves up on her room and still don't come out... strange... hm, Robin, what's so funny?"

#43 – Summer

A summer island was just the paradise the straw hats needed for a little vacation... but then again, Zoro didn't mind, he was fine as long as Nami was secure and happy.

#44 – Taboo

"Don't _ever_ say that name." Zoro told the archeologist in a terrible, bone-chilling whisper; she just shrugged and stopped narrating about the famous fishman pirate captain she had heard about.

#45 – Ugly

"Nah, you're fine" "I look like a whore!" "... but like a pretty whor- hey, don't throw those stilettos at me, they're too pointy!"

#46 – War

"Tatsu Maki! watch your back, witch!" yelled Zoro over the mess of Enies Lobby's guards that flew everywhere thanks to his attack, and she could practically see his mocking smirk present on his face; to get back at him, she electrified the marines that were advancing towards him.

#47 – Water

Since they lived in the middle of the treacherous waters of the Grand Line, news from East Blue were hard to catch, but everytime Nami got the newspaper and she saw that everything over there was fine, she smiled; Zoro would watch her from a distance and hide his own smile, even if she didn't show it, she cared so much for the ones left at Cocoyashi it was almost touching... almost.

#48 – Welcome

Every time Zoro returned from a battle, he had new injuries and scars which only caused her to yell at him for allowing himself to be injured so badly, but he didn't mind; if it was for her sake, a few scars and injuries were something he was willing to recieve.

#49 – Winter

"Nami-swaaaaan, this winter islands can kill you from it's coldness, I'll share the heat of my body with you!" "if you do, I'll kill you in your sleep, ero-cook!"

#50 – Wood

Nami sighed, again they were lost in the woods, she really wanted to punch him right now... but she couldn't really blame him for being stupid, it was just a part of his personality... and she wouldn't change anything about him, not a single thing...


End file.
